Up My Alley
by Mindless Echo
Summary: Rai-tsuki is out on her journey to be a Pokemon master. Along the way, she meets a strange man. And slowly she falls for him. But there's just one thing stopping her; Flint. Cute story. With lots of action. Not for kids though! R&R PLEASE!


Pokemon is the property of Gamefreak, Nintendo (Ya hoo!), and the pokemon company. They own it. Not me. Or anyone else. Except other people. Yeah. The characters here are some of mine and some of the above list.

I don't own rights to Rascall Flatts' songs either. =P

--------------------------------

Rai-tsuki Kanata plugged in her headphones and began to play some heavy metal. Mind numbing. Just the way she liked it. She looked herself over in the mirror. Long figure, moderate-sized, short black hair, and blazing green eyes. She was dressed in a pair of baggy pants, and a tight-fit shirt. A ribbon was tied around her waist with the symbol of the clan she belonged to. The Kanata clan.

Today was the beginning of a long road for her. Or so, that's what her father had said.

Ah, her father, Daisuke. The leader of the Kanata clan. He was her idol. He never backed down, and he never gave up. Even when everyone was against him. That's just how awesome he was.

Rai-tsuki smirked.

The beginning of the end. And the end was a whole new beginning. Rai-tsuki twirled out of the bathroom and on to her bed. She laid on her back and sighed. She would miss her room. She would miss her little sister and her nagging mother. And she would miss her Father. She sat up and the song switched to a slower song. She recognized it as _What Hurts the Most _by Rascall Flatts.

She turned off her ipod and left it on her bed as she double checked everything. A knock came to her room door, then it opened revealing a short, young girl. Akuma, her little sister. Her hair was long, and black. Her eyes a piercing blue. "Daddy is calling for you, Rai," Akuma said flatly. As she usually did. Her personality wasn't so bright unless you looked for her fire.

"Okay, I'm coming," Rai-tsuki said quickly, as she gabbed her things including her Ipod. Once she had everything she left her room to the courtyard.

Outside stood her father in front of a pond of Koi. He was facing away from her, but she recalled his features. Bleach blonde hair, cut short, blue eyes, and fair skinned. His body was built and well carved despite his old age. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a pair of loose jeans. There was a single pokeball in his hands. Could this one be the one he promised?

"Hey Dad," Rai said as she came up next to him. He looked over at her with a brilliant smile that she responded with a smirk.

"You're leaving Viridian today," He stated. And Rai nodded, "That was the plan, wasn't it?"

Daisuke smiled, "That it was." A moment of silence passed over them. She knew he was recalling the same things she was. From the time she was little to now. So many happy memories. She wished she could enjoy her simple life again. Time seemed to pass over so quickly. Rai-tsuki was at the verge of tears remembering all the laughs and cries that her and her family shared.

"Look, Kid. It's a big world out there, if you don't--"

"I'm going to do this Dad! This is my dream! It's my destiny, I know it," Rai said quickly before he could change her mind. This is what she wanted to do. This is what she needed.

Daisuke smiled, "I knew you had my spirit." Rai-tsuki looked at him happily, her spirit lit on fire.

"It's a big world out there. And I'm proud of you for everything you've ever done and will do. And so, this," He paused and held up the pokeball, "This pokemon here, is yours. It is the third of it's generation. It's father was my first pokemon, and the grandfather your grandfather's."

Rai-tsuki marveled at the pokeball that she noted was marked by a black symbol. The clan symbol. It was what someone would describe as a 'crazy' smiling face. It was, sort of. It matched all the people in the clan. It represented them.

"Are you gonna take it or not, Kid?" Her dad chuckled. A little laugh escaping Rai's own lips as she took the ball.

She pressed the little white button, as she saw her father do many times before, it grew in her hands and then she tossed it.

An Eevee came out. Rai-tsuki smiled brightly, the little fellow was so cute! He was different as well. His eyes were like carved rubies. As if the eyes were the gate way to his flaming soul. "Hello Eevee!" Rai-tsuki said, crouching down and opening her arms to welcome him.

Eevee didn't budge. Instead, he sat stubbornly down.

"Com' on, Eevee," Rai-tsuki pressed on, "We are going to start our adventure together. For that to happen, we have to have an alliance."

Her father was holding back laughter behind her. "Looks like he's got his Father's genes there, Kiddo. Good luck with him."

Rai-tsuki sighed, "Prove him wrong. Eevee."

The response Rai-tsuki got was a toss of the head from her new partner.

"Don't worry kid. He'll open up to you. And then you two won't be able to get enough of each other," Daisuke reassured.

"Well, maybe a nickname would help. How about. . . Darius?" Rai-tsuki asked looking at Eevee. Eevee looked at her for a moment then away.

"No? How about. . .Elden?" Rai-tsuki pressed. Eevee got up and walked over to Rai-tsuki with attitude. It's flaming eyes turn away from her. He sat a few feet away from her, and made a 'hmph'-ing sound.

"Elden it is," Rai-tsuki said with a smirk. "Well, Elden ready to go?"

Elden began to walk in the opposite direction of the exit. Her father began to laugh again. "Uhhh, Elden? We leave by going the other way..." Rai-tsuki said with a sheepish smile.

The pokemon stopped in it's tracks and quickly turned. It's posture saying, "I knew that. I was testing you."

Rai-tsuki giggled and then was off. Not a single word of good bye. She hated goodbyes. Daisuke understood. He would tell everyone goodbye for her.

Her father watched her with a smirk. His little girl was growing up.


End file.
